five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
RAT
Were you looking for RAT's brother counterpart CAT? Or perphaps for his monster/nightmare counterpart? FNAC= RAT is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's. Like Chester and Vinnie, RAT has never been shown in any of Emil Macko's showcases before the game. Appearance RAT is a rat-like animatronic with big round ears (one being in undamaged condition, while the other one has a visible endoskeleton). He also has a stiched line running across through his snout. Besides the stiched line, there is also a metallic skin or layer seen on RAT's forehead. He also has hollowed eyes, one having a minor scar. RAT also has a metallic cylinder running across his jaw that makes his jaw function. Speaking of the jaw, he has a visible endoskeleton jaw and has thin squared teeth. His arms and his legs have holes on them and have three metal cubes on each leg and arm. RAT also has visible endoskeleton hands and feet. In the last frame of his jumpscare, he seems to contain human eyes, if the last frame of his jumpscare is inverted. Locations RAT starts off-camera and first appears in the Secondary Party Room, then either takes a path through the Arcade Area, Backstage 2, and at the left door in Backstage 1, or through Main Hall 1, Main Hall 3, Main Hall 2, and at the right door from the Entrance Hall. Behavior Like Old Candy, RAT does not have shiny eyes and the cameras must be used to spot them at the door, or player must listen to his specific ambience which he makes while at the door. Unlike Old Candy, and like Candy, he can go to either of the two doors. In the Extra menu, if looking at him for a longer amount of time, he will go up to the player, and then twitch his head for a short moment. He will then return to his default position. Trivia *Being in all capitals like CAT's name, people thought that both names were acronyms. **It was debunked by Emil Macko in reddit post *It is unknown why in the first game he is refered to as "RAT", but in the second one he is known as "The Rat". **It might be something related to the lore. *When RAT jumpscares the player, his scream sounds strangely human-like, as well as having human-like eyes in the last frame of his jumpscares. **However, in the Night 6 cutscene, his eyes are appears as phantom. It is unknown what does it ever means. *While RAT is getting up in the cutscene, RAT's hands appear to clip through parts of the machine that he originally sat on. *Because of his body color, RAT is able to blend into the dark making the player hard to spot him. **Same goes to Freddy Fazbear from the original Five Nights at Freddy's, as Freddy is barely seen in some locations besides the Kitchen. **This can also be said for Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, which, if the player loses track of him, sometimes makes the nights very hard to complete. *When the player looks at him in the extras menu, the music stops. *He is seen in his first, unwithered version on a picture with a boy, in the trailer of Five Nights at Candy's 3. |-|FNAC 2= RAT, also known as The Rat, returns in Five Nights at Candy's 2, once again as the main antagonist of the game. in a more disrepaired state. He, along with CAT, appears in Night 6 and Night 8 only. Appearance RAT retains his appearance from the first game, and isn't as damaged as the other animatronics, despite his age. He has more holes on his torso suit, his lower left arm's endoskeleton is exposed, and his lower right leg and part of his lower left leg are also exposed. He also appears to have a lighter color than in the first game, although this can be just the lighting. Behavior He becomes active on Night 6 and Night 8, the only nights he appears in. RAT acts both like a "wandering" animatronic such as Candy, Cindy, and Blank, appearing in the Central Hall and needing to be lured away by ringing phones, as well as taking the role of the Penguin by having his face obscure a camera before crashing the camera system and forcing the player to restart it. His jumpscare can activate if you have the Maintenance Panel up or you are looking around the main hall. He will start in Cam 012 on Night 6 and Cam 014 on Night 8. Alongside CAT, he doesn't seem to have the ability to disable phones, strangely. This can be possibly a bug in the game, however. Trivia *It is unknown why in the first game, he is refered to as "RAT", but in the second game, he is known as "The Rat". *Unlike the other animatronics, RAT and CAT can appear in the same room together. *After passing Night 8, clicking on the fourth star on the main menu will send the player to a minigame, showing the Grand Reopening of Candy's Burgers and Friends, with CAT and RAT performing. This most likely is the very first establishment, and existed sometime before 1965 (when Old Candy and Blank were most likely first created, judging by their minigame), with New Candy, and New Cindy made around 1992, while CAT and RAT have deteriorated. **This may suggest that they are the original animatronics of the CTC Entertainment franchise, paralleling Fredbear and Spring Bonnie from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. *CAT and RAT are both similar to Tom and Jerry, from the series of the same name. **Additionally, both of their names rhyme, and they do work together to get to the player. *When viewing CAT and RAT on the extras menu, the music will slow down and change to a low beat. *If the player is attacked by CAT or RAT, the Game Over screen says that Marylin was murdered by an unknown assailant, to the point where it resembles a bear attack, according to the newspaper shown. If the player is attacked by any other of the animatronics, the Game Over screen simply claims that Marylin has gone missing. **This means CAT and RAT are the only animatronics that will expose Marylin's corpse, after killing her. *Being in all capitals like CAT's name, people thought that both names were acronyms. **It was debunked by Emil Macko in reddit post *Some thought that CAT and RAT were springlock animatronics, but this has been disconfirmed by Emil Macko on Twitter. *He is seen in his first, unwithered version on a picture with a boy, in the trailer of Five Nights at Candy's 3. **This is the only known instance we get to see RAT unwithered in 3D form, as he doesn't appear this way in the full Five Nights at Candy's 3 game, only in pixelated form. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC 2 |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's Menu Screen Rat title 1.png|RAT in the main menu screen. Rat title 2.png|RAT twitching in the main menu screen. Rat title 3.png|RAT twitching in the main menu screen. Output HI4pa6.gif|RAT twitching in the main menu screen. Rat.png|RAT from the Extra menu. Rat extra.gif|RAT going up to the player in the Extra menu. Gameplay 462.png|RAT in the Secondary Party Room. Five nights at candy s official the rat old by thesitcixd-d91xk6i.png|RAT in the Arcade Area. 653.png|RAT in the Backstage 2. Rat cam 6.png|RAT in the Backstage 1. 200.png|RAT in the Main Hall 1. 859.png|RAT in the Main Hall 3. 211.png|RAT in the Main Hall 2. 218.png|RAT in the Entrance Hall. Rat jumpscare right.gif|RAT's jumpscare from the right door. Rat jumpscare left.gif|RAT's jumpscare from the left door. Cutscenes 737.png|RAT sitting down with Old Candy and Blank. Www.GIFCreator.me l7hyK6.gif|RAT looking at the security camera after resting. Www.GIFCreator.me m5OgAQ.gif|RAT getting up after looking at the camera. Www.GIFCreator.me 5sdXCM.gif|RAT standing up after trying to get up. Www.GIFCreator.me XHwe2R.gif|RAT walking away from the camera view. 778.png|RAT staring directly at the security camera after walking away. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Menu Screen Fnac2 main menu rat semerone.gif|RAT on the main menu RAT Extras.png|RAT from the Extras menu Gameplay RAT in Cam 11.png|RAT in Cam 011 RAT and The Cat in Cam 11.png|RAT with CAT in Cam 011 RAT in Cam 12.png|RAT in Cam 012 RAT and The Cat in Cam 12.png|RAT with CAT in Cam 012 RAT in Cam 13.png|RAT in Cam 013 RAT and The Cat in Cam 13.png|RAT with CAT in Cam 013 RAT in Cam 14.png|RAT in Cam 014 RAT and The Cat in Cam 14.png|RAT with CAT in Cam 014 RAT in Cam 15.png|RAT in Cam 015 RAT and The Cat in Cam 15.png|RAT with CAT in Cam 015 RAT in Cam 16.png|RAT in Cam 016 RAT and The Cat in Cam 16.png|RAT with CAT in Cam 016 964 pre crash rat.png|RAT before crashing the security system RAT Crashing the SaSS.png|RAT crashing the security system 1471 RAT Main Hall Threat Low.png|RAT far away in the office 1472 RAT Main Hall Threat Medium.png|RAT nearing the player in the office 1473 RAT Main Hall Threat High.png|RAT close to the player in the office RAT jumpscare (1).gif|RAT's jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel RAT jumpscare (2).gif|RAT's jumpscare when looking at the office Minigames Rat_minigame.gif Rat minigame glitch.gif Rat minigame 2.gif Rat minigame crouch.gif Rat minigame karate chop action.gif Miscellaneous Teasers Reverse Puppet and The RAT.jpeg|RAT after brightening the last teaser of the first game. Tumblr and Gamejolt Thank you too!.png|Emil Ace Macko's thank you group picture featuring all animatronics from the first game including the cut Nightmare Candy (Tumblr). It was originally posted on gamejolt's page, but Emil removed it when FNAC's sequel was announced. Rat thank you image full body by joltgametravel-d9xyao5.png|RAT's official image from thank you image. It was originally posted on gamejolt's page, but Emil removed it when FNAC's sequel was announced. Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Males Category:Withered Category:Animatronics Category:Characters